Miserable Hart
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Jonathan Hart has become bitter and he is making everyone around him feel the same way, luckily Max knows the cure for his friends aching heart.
1. Part One

Miserable Hart

Part One

* * *

The sun rose high in the cloud ridden sky, it's light limited as it peaked out from the clouds.

It was a cloudy day in California as a cold wind danced around the sky, this caused many people to shiver and slip on some thicker clothing. For once in a very long time winter has arrived in the golden state. While no snow has fallen yet the drop in temperature, cold winds and frost on the lawn is a sign that the white stuff isn't too far off.

At Hart industries Max would usually wait outside by the car but due to the weather he decided it would be best to wait in the lobby instead. He couldn't help but notice a change in Mr H's behavior with Jennifer away at a winter conference he began to see how bitter he's become. with snapping at Freeway and refusing to come home yet Max would take a long breath and even though it would be hard he would let it slide but his patience was wearing thin.

The double doors opened and in walked Mr. Hart's secretary Deanne. With a forced smile across her lips she walked to the elevator greeting everyone who was there. Her mascara wasn't enough as it failed to hide the heavy bags under her eyes. With Mrs. Hart gone Jonathan has fallen more into his work which meant more work for her. She fought back a yawn when she turned to accept a cup of coffee from a co worker. The aroma of the brown liquid touched her nose sending a wave of delight through her body, for this small cup would be the only thing to help her get through the day.

The bell rang as the elevator doors opened everyone rushed in side till there was no room left. Deanne was stuck in the middle of with two nervous guys from accounting behind her and one loud chatty woman just to the right of her.

The moment the doors opened Deanne didn't move as everyone else moved out like a herd of animals as they spread out going to their respective offices and cubicles.

Deanne was the last to get off, she walked down the hall and set down her coffee on her desk. Before she even had a chance to sit three people approached her desk with reports in their hands, it was Steve, Luke and Russ from accounting with their end of the year figures.

"Is he in?" Steve asked bravely.

Deanne didn't have to say a word as a loud rustling noise came from the office behind her. This caused all three accountants to jump a bit as sweat formed across their brows.

"Set them on the desk I will give the reports to him."

All three accountants smiled in thanks as they set their reports down on her desk one by one before disappearing back into their office. Deanne sighed before she took a long sip from her cup. While the brown liquid did give her the energy to face Mr. Hart she would have need another kind of strength to get thru the rest of the day.

Once she felt comfortable Deanne rose to her feet and picked up the three reports. She turned around and facing the door of her boss office she eased her hand up and knocked on the door.

Who is it? The voice asked harshly.

"It's me sir I have the accountant's end of year reports". Deanne said.

"Come in." The voice replied.

As Deanne opened the door she turn her nose up as the gasly aroma of alcohol along with the mixture of four day old sweat and dirt welcomed her. With papers on the floor mixed in with newspapers she finally made her way over to her bosses desk. His once passionate sea blue eyes looked lost as he stared into her eyes. With his tie undone and his blazer stained with grime, all Deanne could do was keep her mouth shut as she set the reports down on Mr. Hart's desk. He looked down at the reports for a few moments before looking back up at his secretary.

"Deanne." Jonathan said.

"Yes Mr. Hart?" Deanne asked.

"Thanks for putting up with me." Mr. Hart said.

Deanne nodded in reply as she turned around and picked up the papers from the floor that lead to the couch and empty alcohol bottles on the counter. Before Jonathan could say a word Deanne had set the pile of papers on the table and threw all the empty bottles and trash in the waste bin. She even sprayed some air freshener around his office to have it smelling like a fresh summer rain.

He's been here for over four days and with Christmas just three days away she could understand why he didn't want to leave, but he did need to freshen up.

"Mr. Hart..." Deanne said strongly.

"I know..." Jonathan finally said.

Mr. Hart stood up slowly, he staggered at first but he steadied himself. Deanne handed him his coat which he gladly slipped on as he walked to the back door to his office.

I will tend to the reports later. Jonathan mumbled.

"Okay I will let them know." Deanne replied.

Jonathan let a small sigh escape his lips before using his private exit. Deanne nodded as she walked out of his office and shut the door behind her. While she did manage to get him out of the office she was no replacement for who he needed right now.

In the lobby Max continued to wait until the desk clerk walked over and handed him a note. Max glanced it over and nodded to the young clerk thanking her. Max then stood up and walked to the parking garage, where he spotted Mr. H walking to the Bentley. Max merely walked over to the vehicle and opened the door for him. Jonathan nodded to his friend as he slipped into the back seat. Max got into the driver's seat and started up the car. After a few moments he pulled out of the parking spot and continued out of the parking garage.

Max would look back at Mr.H, but Jonathan would always keep his eyes down to the floor. This wasn't working he was miserable and like a plague it was spreading. It was time to end this and make a phone call he only hope that he could get a hold of her in time.


	2. Part Two

Miserable Hart

Part Two

* * *

The house was quiet not even Freeway had the urge to bark he merely followed Jonathan upstairs while Max marched into the kitchen.

The moment Max entered the kitchen he went directly to the fridge. He pulled out a loaf of bread and some leftover chicken. He sighed as a whiff of sourness came across his nose. After another smell Max ended up tossing the chicken into the trash along with the loaf of bread he wanted to be safe. Deciding to give up on making something for now Max made his way over to the phone. He held the receiver up to his ear as he dialed a number. Crossing his fingers Max only hoped that she would pick up.

Sitting in the third workshop of the day writing notes on the details in novel writing was Jennifer Hart. It's been over a few days since she arrived at the annual writing conference in London. While she did find every panel she went to were quite intuitive she just couldn't concentrate on the workshop today. Yes she did need to keep up with her craft and the latest trends in the writing world, yet she found herself not paying much attention right now. Wiping a few tears from her eyes Jennifer let out a sigh all she could think about was Jonathan.

The moment the workshop was over she noticed how fast left the room. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed many of them having suitcases and bags with them. Once everyone was out of the room Jennifer stood up, she looked around the room once more before leaving the room herself.

After a few moments she found herself walking down the hall and stumbling into the lobby, where many people were rushing toward the front desk. Jennifer found herself standing their watching them yell at the desk clerks while others were crowding around the pay phones or on their cell phones instead. The commotion grew louder and louder and this concerned Jennifer but not in the way she thought.

"Rather poetic isn't it?" A familiar voice asked.

Jennifer turned around to see a young blond woman with blue eyes looking deep within Jennifer's emerald ones. A smile formed across her lips for standing behind her was her good friend and renowned author Lacy Taylor.

"Yes I guess it is." Jennifer replied.

"Everyone is trying to go home to be with those they love, well they're trying to anyways." Lacy said.

"What about you?" Jennifer asked.

Lacy shook her head followed with a sad smile. The two of them sat down on the couch to rest their feet. They shook their heads in dismay as many people practically knocked down the bus boy to leave the hotel. The young lad merely stood up and dusted himself off and went on about his business.

"No I don't have anyone waiting for me hence the reason why I am still here, but what about you why are you still here Jennifer?" Lacy asked.

Looking away Jennifer could only sit there, she found herself shaking her head as her eyes wandered. She wanted more than anything to be in her husband's arms with Freeway sitting on her lap as they along with Max enjoyed the holidays together. Yet why wasn't she racing home. Unwanted tears slid down her cheeks as she did her best to wipe them away.

Lacy nodded to herself as she laid her hand over Jennifer's. The emerald eyed lass looked up into her eyes which caused Lacy to only smile. She could see how much pain this caused her friend, but she knew this need to be said.

"We're authors and like it or not no matter how hard we try we always have to remember that we control our lives not our, books, publishers or anyone else." Lacy said in a serious tone.

"You're right.…I know what I need to do now."Jennifer said with a hint of determination.

Jennifer and Lacy stood up, they walked together to the elevator doors. She gave her friend a big hug. As the elevator doors open Jennifer walked onto the elevator with a smile on her face. She waved to Lacy who waved back as the doors closed. One of the clerks ran to the elevator but was too late. Lacy looked at the young woman.

"Is something wrong?" Lacey asked.

"Yes I was trying to reach Mrs. Hart." The desk clerk said.

"I thought so, tell them she's coming home." Lacy said.

"Yes Ma'am". The clerk said followed with a smile.

Lacy smiled as she watched the clerk run back to the front desk as something white caught the coroner of her eye. She turned to the glass doors to see snow flurries falling to the ground. She knew the risk but Lacy could only shake her head for she knew her friend's determined will. An hour later Jennifer exited the elevator, she stood by Lacy admiring the snow flurries. By now the herd of people were gone leaving only a few stragglers behind.

"There's a storm coming…" Lacy warned.

"Hm then I better get going." Jennifer replied.

Lacy could only smile as she watched her dear friend walk over to the front desk and set the keys down. Jennifer looked back to Lacy who nodded and waved as she watched Mrs. Hart walk out those two glass doors in to the storm.

 _"Be safe my friend."_


	3. Part Three

Hart to Hart

Miserable Hart

Part Three

* * *

Max paced the floor with Freeway following him. The butler sighed as he wiped the sweat off his brow. He was happy that Mrs. H would be coming home, but the moment he turned on the TV his smile diminished when the meteorologist's hands hovered over the Los Angeles area.

"A snow storm will roll into the Los Angeles area in the next few hours, it will bring over a foot or more of snow." The meteorologist finished.

Max's eyes widen as he continued to pace the floor with a whimpering Freeway behind him. This wasn't good and he knew it, Max could only sigh because he knew what the next course of action had to be.

Jonathan entered the living room to see his friend nervously pacing the floor. He wanted to ask what was bothering him but the moment his eyes laid on the news broadcast another thought cross his mind.

"A Blizzard…." Jonathan said to himself.

Wasting no time Jonathan picked up phone and dialed the number to his office.

At the office, many people were watching the snow accumulate on the ground at an alarming rate. They looked to Dianne whose eyes were fixed on the phone. After a few moments the phone finally rang. Diane wasted no time in picking it up; she plastered a smile on her face before answering.

""Hart Industries, Diane speaking how can I help you?" Diane chimed.

"Hi Diane it's Jonathan, you need to clear out the building a blizzard is on its way here." Jonathan warned.

"Say no more we're heading out now, please take care Mr. Hart." Dianne said.

"You too." Jonathan said before hanging up the phone.

Jonathan could see something was bothering his friend and the constant whimpering from Freeway proved it. So taking a deep breath Jonathan decided it was time to get to the bottom of this.

"What's going on Max?" Jonathan finally asked.

"Um…well Mrs. H is coming back home, she's on a plane as we speak." Max finally said.

A sigh left Jonathan's lips, while he could feel his heart beating in his chest at the joy of his wife's return, he could also feel it beat even faster at the thought of his wife returning in a blizzard. With the blizzard almost here he knew he should stay and wait it out, but Jonathan refused to listen to his conscience. So he looked up at Max with a confident nod, for he knew what he had to do.

"Well let's head to the airport." Jonathan said enthusiastically.

Max smiled as he ran over to the closet and pulled out two winter coats along with two pairs of boots. As both men slipped on their boots and zipped up their coats a light smile formed across Jonathan's lips. He could see himself welcoming Jennifer back with a tight hug and warm kiss. He only hoped Mother Nature could hold off just a little bit longer, but he had a feeling that she would not comply.


	4. Part Four

Hart to Hart

Miserable Hart

Part Four

* * *

The once hot and humid clear blue skies of California were now brisk cold as the sun remained hidden behind a wave of clouds. While it would occasionally peek out it's rays of warmth went unnoticed as a massive wave of ice crystals hit the earth.

At first the ice crystal's pace was slow merely causing a dusting on the ground, but it quickly escalated to a full blown snow shower covering the streets and sidewalks in under a few minutes.

Along with the bad weather was its constant companion…traffic. With many people waiting to last minute to leave their jobs and the schools letting out too late; it left the roads to be paved with a sea of vehicles trying their best to get home. Except for two men stuck on the highway going 35 mph. With Max in the driver's seat and Jonathan right beside him with Freeway on his lap whimpering away. Jonathan could do nothing but pet the worried pup in hopes to calm him down.

Max let out a frustrated sigh as sweat dripped from his brow, for he felt the car slide a little forcing his tired eyes to remain fixed on the road. Soon the car came to a stop and they like many others were now stranded on the highway. The echoes of car horns scorched the skies as frustrated drivers could do nothing but wait.

A sigh finally escaped Jonathan's lips as he continued petting Freeway. Deep down he had a feeling something like this would happen yet he refused to say home. He needed to see his wife again at all cost and this is where it put him, Max and Freeway. Like it or not he knew what had to be done.

"Hm.. it looks like this is as far as we go." Jonathan exclaimed.

Before Max could utter a word Jonathan set Freeway on his lap. He sighed once more as he slipped on his gloves and wrapped his scarf around his mouth leaving only his eyes visible.

"I guess I need to go the rest of the way on foot." Jonathan finally said.

Are you sure?" Max asked.

Jonathan nodded as he pointed to the turn off sign. Max glanced over to see the green sign read L.A.X airport two miles in big white letters.

"It's the only option we have left." Jonathan mumbled through his scarf.

Jonathan then opened the passenger side door, with his scarf wrapped around his mouth and ears he tapped his head and straightened his winter coat. Nodding to himself he finally set foot out on to the snow covered highway. He shivered feeling the cold winter winds dance all around him but he was determined to reach his goal no matter what. He looked up to Max and nodded to his dear friend as he shut the door behind him.

With his eyes focused ahead and the lights of the other vehicles on the road lighting up his path Jonathan began his journey toward the airport. He ignored the car horns and the other drivers shouting at him. He was crazy in doing such a dangerous task, but with all the misery he had caused to everyone around him this was a punishment that he had to endure to finally reach his happiness.

" _It Looks like it will take me a little while longer, but I am coming darling please wait for me,"_


	5. Part Five

Hart to Hart

Miserable Hart

Part Five

* * *

The snow continued to fall as the driver's horns scorch the skies. Soon their eyes fell upon a man covered from head to toe with only his eyes visible. The man walked passed a car with a couple inside, the two of them looked on in silence as they watched him continue down the highway.

"Who was that? The female passenger asked.

"I don't know he won't last long out there." The male driver replied.

As the winds blew fiercely the man continued to march forward as the small patches of ice smacked him in the face. Jonathan dropped to one knee as Mother Nature blew an even heavier gust of wind in his direction. Feeling an unwanted tingling sensation in his hands Jonathan rose up and pushed through the gale force winds.

With a combination of the wind and snow it became very hard to differentiate the road from any other pavement. Even the lights from the other vehicles became difficult to see.

Soon Jonathan no longer heard the blaring horns from the vehicles, but his ears picked up the sounds of birds chirping instead. His feet no longer felt the stern pavement underneath him, but rather a solid cold surface . Something wasn't right; Jonathan forced his head to the sky.

He noticed the vast amount of trees around him. As he lowered his head he spotted a deer disappear behind a bush. He spotted a few more deer along with some rabbits and even heard a few owls as well.

"So I managed to stumble into the woods...well this is just great." Jonathan said aloud.

Yet something continued to bother him why was his feet so cold. When his eyes looked down he took a few shallow breaths when noticed the fish under the solid block of ice.

"Great ...a frozen lake this just keeps getting better and better." Jonathan said in an annoyed tone.

With his heart racing Jonathan carefully continued across the lake. Taking one step at a time it appeared his method was working. Jonathan smiled but the moment he reached the middle of the lake his ears picked up a loud crunch. Looking down his smile disappeared when he noticed a big crack under his feet. Looking forward his eyes narrowed for he knew he couldn't make it, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

So with a deep breath he took off running with the ice cracking behind him. With not much control he was getting closer to the other side, but just as he could reach out and touch the snowy grass his left foot hit a patch of thin ice and he sank into the cold waters. Soon his other foot broke through the ice as well, sinking fast Jonathan reached out in hopes for a solid piece of ice but with the weight of his clothing it made it rather difficult. Plus the feeling of the chilling waters running threw his body didn't help either.

Breathing heavily his once stable amount of energy dropped and he was barely able to swim. He could see his goal within his reach, but with it getting harder to move he wanted to give up. Yet his mind refused to do so. Jonathan managed to remove his scarf only to feel his fingers completely go numb, the sensation finally reached the top of his body along with a wave of drowsiness. With his body barely hanging on and his eyes fighting to stay awake Jonathan was inches away from touching the snowy grass when his legs finally gave out.

Jonathan's hand reached out to the snowy sky as his body steadily sinks to the bottom of the lake. He couldn't call out for help and beside who would help him, perhaps this was his punishment for all the trouble he caused. As a wave of darkness steady seeped into his sight his mind flashed back to all the yelling, stares and awful words that escaped his lips over this week. He even remembered saying some harsh words to Max and Freeway.

As his body hit the bottom of the lake his mind flashed to his wife. Her dazzling smile and the way she would sway her hair back and forth. He could see her dancing and hear her laugher as he wanted to reach out and grab it. Soon he couldn't feel the cold anymore and maybe this was for his own good. How could he face his wife after all he had done.

Finally the darkness had set in, it was all over his journey had finally come to an end. With his body unable to move and his mind coming to terms with his punishment Jonathan closed his eyes as a new sheet of ice covered the lake.

" _Jennifer…."_

Back on the highway still stuck in traffic Max felt a strange twinge in his heart; he looked down at Freeway whose whimpers turned into howl. Max swallowed hard and shook his head denying what he was feeling.

"No….It can't be." Is all Max could say.

Max pet the pup to calm him down but Freeway refused to do so as he continued to howl. Max sat there as he finally let a tear slide down his cheek.


	6. Part Six

Hart to Hart

Miserable Hart

Part Six

* * *

As the snow continued to pour over the California area many delays and cancellations came along with it; from buses being stuck on the roads to trains being unable to move due to ice on the tracks. This also included the planes as well. With the runaways too icy many planes were rerouted to other airports. Except for overseas flights and a few that were closer.

On flight 682 Jennifer Hart's eyes were glued to the window for she still couldn't believe it was snowing like this. She quickly fastened her seatbelt when another jolt of turbulence shook the plane. This was the second bout of turbulence they had since flying over American soil. She could have sworn this one was stronger than the last.

Jennifer looked at the man sitting beside her. From his black suit and white shirt with a matching tie she could tell he was a businessman of some sort. She couldn't help but smile at how he was writing and mumbling various things to himself. Her smile grew even wider when she could picture her husband in the seat doing the same thing. She would be looking out the window gathering ideas for her next book and he would be working away on left over paper work. Yet he would always make sure to snuggle up with her once in awhile.

Jennifer's eyes wandered back to the window as she wiped a few tears away from her cheek. She truly missed Jonathan and the strange twinge in her heart scared her. She couldn't believe what it meant and continued to deny it. A sigh finally escaped her lips which caught the young man's attention. He looked up from his papers and noticed he wasn't sitting alone. So he cleared his throat which caused Jennifer to look back at him.

"Um….are you okay miss?" the gentleman finally asked.

"Yes, I am just missing my husband." Jennifer answered.

"Well he must be a lucky guy." The gentleman said.

Jennifer smiled she knew he was being nice, but it did help to calm her plaguing mind. Just then the plane shook again but this time it was fiercer. It knocked the man's papers off his lap and on to the floor. Then after a few more minutes it finally came to a stop.

"Whoa that was intense…." The gentlemen said a bit startled.

"Yeah …" Jennifer replied.

The gentleman pushed the table up and picked up his papers. He turned back to Jennifer once he placed them all back into his suitcase.

"Where are my manners, my name is Nelson Thomason." The young man said introducing himself.

"My name is Jennifer Hart; it's a pleasure to meet you." Jennifer replied.

Jennifer turned back to the window when a tapping noise caught her attention. Her eyes widen at the large patches of ice smacking against the window. Soon the plane shook once more but this time it didn't stop it only grew worse. From people's bags falling out of the compartments on to the floor to the screams and crying that echoed throughout the cabin. While the stewardesses tried their best to keep everyone calm their voices were drowned out by the shouts and cries of the passengers demanding answers.

After a few moments the cabin grew quiet as a voice blared over the speaker.

"We are experiencing high volumes of turbulence as we make our approach to the Los Angeles airport, please brace yourselves for more turbulence ahead." the pilot announced.

Jennifer turned back to Nelson to see if he was okay, but her eyes widen when she looked upon Nelson's unconscious body. She reached out and placed two fingers up to his neck and sighed in relief once she found a steady pulse. She noticed the pink medium sized duffle bag in his lap, knowing it wasn't his she looked across the aisle to see a middle age brunette looking back at her with tearful blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry." The woman said.

"It's okay; it's not your fault."Jennifer said calmly.

Slipping off her seat belt Jennifer lifted the bag off of nelson, with a grunt she managed to place it in the seat beside the woman before slipping back into her seat as well. She held on to both hand rests as more turbulence came as predicted. It shook the plane much more violently and refused to stop. Screams from the adults and children rang out within the cabin and it only grew worse when the lights went out. She glanced over to Nelson and couldn't help but envy him at least he didn't have to deal with this chaos anymore.

With the Stewardesses buckled down in their seats all Jennifer could do was pray that they would all arrive safely.


	7. Part Seven

Hart to Hart

Miserable Hart

Part Seven

* * *

Lying in a vast ocean engulfed in darkness Jonathan Hart floated upon the waters as ripples of an unseen wind pushed him closer toward a light. No matter how hard he tired his eyes refused to open it felt like they were glued shut. He even tried to move his body from his arms down to his legs but the only thing he could manage to move was his pinky.

"Why do you resist?" A female voice asked.

Jonathan opened his mouth to speak only to gargle his response to the question. So he closed his mouth and tried again with a bit of force.

"I have someone I need to meet." He responded hoarsely.

Not hearing a reply Jonathan assumed whoever was there as gone, but soon his ears picked up a splash and then he felt something cold brush across his cheek. No matter how hard he tired his eyes still refused to open. With all the time he had to think he came the conclusion he wasn't just on some random ocean he was hovering between life and death itself.

Jonathan felt the cold fingertips brush across his cheek once more which meant his visitor was still here. Then he heard a sigh something he thought he would never hear.

"Are you…." Jonathan tired to ask.

"Hm I wouldn't say that, I am just a being that makes the trip a bit easier, yet you are a stubborn one but I understand why. You have a wife you need to return to and who am I to get in the way of true love. "The female voice said before he could finish his sentence.

"Wait…so this isn't my punishment?" Jonathan asked.

"No, for you have done that to yourself already. What I see is a man who will even fight death to be with the one he loves something that rarely happens now go you've wasted enough time here." The voice said.

Those words struck Jonathan hard, he wished he could open his, but he had a feeling no matter how hard he tried it would be impossible.

Before he could utter another word Jonathan felt a tingling sensation moving up and down his body followed with a sharp pain in his chest. It was his heart it was beating stronger than before. Soon his body shivered and His eyes shot open he looked around to find himself still at the bottom of the ice covered lake.

Looking up Jonathan eyes narrowed seeing the lake was covered in a new sheet of ice. Jonathan wasted no time he knew what needed to be done. Swimming as fast as he could Jonathan hit the new layer of ice shattering it into a million pieces. It also sent him flying in the air he landed on the snowy grass shivering but alive. Pushing himself off the ground he remained shivering but he wouldn't that stop him. Dragging his feet though the snowy grass he continued to walk through the woods.

 _"I am coming Jennifer."_

Meanwhile on international flight 682 the plane continued rocking non stop the weather grew even worst. With even heavier wind and snow showers smacking up against the plane the pilot while doing his best found it very hard to keep the old girl up in the air.

Sitting in her seat with her hand clenched tightly to the hand rest Jennifer did everything she could to not fall into a state of panic. With her heart racing and mind scrambling to think of anything other than the predicament she is in her eyes widen when a low whisper tingled pass her ears.

 _"Everything will be alright."_

That voice came to her just when she was about to give up, it was the one thing she needed to hear. Closing her eyes she took a long deep breath before looking around her. She wanted to match a face to the voice but alas no one was around her but Nelson who was still out cold. Before she could think about it any further the pilot's voice boomed over the speaker.

"We have been cleared to land please brace for impact."

Jennifer could hear the sighs of relief along with her own. So with another deep breath she continued to grip the hand rests never forgetting the voice she heard.

As the wind wailed and snow poured the plane steadily grew closer to the runway. The wheels ease down just moments before touching the ground. The plane skid across the icy runway scraping against other planes as it swayed back and forth. Soon the plane tipped to one side as one of the wheels popped off but it managed to come to a complete stop with only a few inches of runway let to spare.

There was a brief silence before cheers rang throughout the cabin, everyone rushed to gather their belongings and head toward the exit. Two of the stewardess managed to make it through the sea of passengers and open the hatch to the front and back of the plane. Within moment the inflatable slides were deployed and people were sliding down to the snow covered ground. Sirens could be heard in the background as dozens of police cars along with a few ambulance arrived at the scene.

Jennifer remained in her seat as passengers swamped the exits. She looked over to Nelson who was still unconscious. She nodded to him while holding a sad smile across her lips.

"It's finally over we're safe now." She whispered.

Jennifer didn't know if he could hear her but she felt the need to tell him. Looking to the walkway she noticed it finally clearing out. She then watched as a one of the stewardess walked up the aisle and stopped their seats. She looked down at the unconscious man then back up at Jennifer.

"He's been injured can you help me get him off the plane?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes ma'am." the stewardess replied.

With the stewardess under one arm and Jennifer under the other both women managed to walk him down the aisle toward the exit door. They carefully laid him down and with a light push he slid down to the bottom where EMT's were waiting. They wasted no time in placing him on a stretcher and rolling him toward one of the ambulance trucks.

Jennifer was next; she sat down on the edge of the plane with her legs touching the plastic slide. One of the stewardesses placed her purse in her lap. With a nod of thanks and a light scoot Jennifer welcome the cold winter air as she slid down to the bottom. It felt nice to feel the ground underneath her feet again.

Jennifer's eyes looked to the sky as the snow continued to fall she couldn't help but smile for the voice spoke the truth she could only hope everything would truly be alright.

Driving down a back road bouncing up and down was Max in the driver seat with Freeway riding shotgun. The pup barked as he wagged his tail.

He wasn't entire sure how he but he squeezed passed some cars and get off the highway. Now he was driving down this back road searching for Mr. H. As more snow fell Max turned up the window wipers as a sigh roll of his lips yet Freeway continued to bark.

"Okay pup we'll keep looking" Max replied.

Max slowed down when Freeways barks became more frequent soon his eyes widen as a smile tugged across his lips for coming out from between the trees was Mr. H. He dragged his feet as he stumbled out into the middle of the street. Shivering he turned toward the car when a familiar bark caught his attention. Max hopped out the car and ran toward him with a big smile that refuse to leave his face.

"Max?" Jonathan mumbled.

"Hey Mr. H boy are we glad to see you." Max replied.

Jonathan merely nodded as he let his friend help to him to the passenger side door. He couldn't believe it was him but the bark from Freeway helped him see this wasn't a dream they were really here. Freeway hopped into the back As Jonathan finally sat back down in the car. Upon shutting the door behind him Max hopped into the driver seat and stead took out down the road. Still shivering but Jonathan with Max's help removed his gloves and then his coat. After a bit of struggle he removed all his clothes Max then reached in the back and pulled another set of dry clothes in the bag they kept in the car for emergencies.

Now in dry clothes Jonathan laid his head back on the passenger seat with a sigh as Max ramped up the heat in the car. While his body still shivered and his extremities were still tingling under the heated vehicle he still could help but to pull his lips into a smile. Looking to Max his friend nodded and the car took off carefully down the back road toward the airport.

 _'Just wait for me a little long darling we'll be there soon."_


	8. Part Eight

Hart to Hart

Miserable Hart

Part Eight

* * *

Patience, the one thing many people tend not to have a lot of especially in dire circumstances. Jennifer sat in the airport terminal as many people whizzed by her. Her ears picked up a pair of newlyweds arguing as parents screamed at their fussy children.

Yet through all the anger and frustration Jennifer also noticed a number of smiling children receiving hugs from their love ones. Wiping a few tears from her eyes Jennifer could only smile while she also yearned to see Max and Jonathan with Freeway standing beside them. She needed to remain patient for she knew her happiness would soon come to pass

As Christmas day finally arrived many families were celebrating by opening their gifts. Others chipped in by sharing their Christmas feasts with everyone in the airport even the staff. While the arguments and yelling still remained it wasn't as loud for the sounds of laughter and Christmas carols overshadowed it. Jennifer found the change of atmosphere to be peaceful for once. She watched as people were hugging complete strangers as the carols continued.

Jennifer would have been the first to join in but her heart truly wasn't in it, while she did hum a few notes of Frosty the Snowman and we wish you a Merry Christmas all she could picture was her husband's smiling face. She glanced over to the phone booths only to see them packed with people who like her were trying to reach out to their love ones. But by the looks on their faces they were not having much luck. She also noticed many people trying to use their cell phones only to have them not work either. With no way to contact Jonathan and Max she had an eerie feeling he was on his here.

Jennifer was in no mood to eat, but she knew she had to keep up her strength so with a deep breath she proceeded to eat what was on her plate that was given to her from a friendly stranger. Her ears picked up the sound of the double doors and she like many others glanced over to see many people walking in, from men and women to young children with their parents. Each encounter brought a sense of happiness but also a sense of sadness as well.

While she did manage to eat a little, a stiff yawn escaped Jennifer's lips. She found it difficult to keep her eyes open it was either jet lag finally setting in or the turkey. Either way she knew it would be best to get some much needed rest.

Just as Jennifer was about to drift off to sleep her ears picked up a whimpering noise. Opening her eyes she spotted something furry. A small smile tickled across her lips for looking back at her with his soft brown eyes was none other than her pup Freeway.

"Well I am glad to see you." Jennifer said.

Freeway barked as he stood on his hind legs, Bending down Jennifer scratched the pup behind the ears; Freeway wagged his tail and barked once more in response. Just then a thought pushed through her mind she looked down at Freeway who kept his eyes on her.

"Can you take me to them boy?" Jennifer asked.

Freeway barked as he led the way with Jennifer brining up the rear. She did her best to hide her smile. To know that she would finally be happy made the wait all the more exciting.

Sitting down in the chair with Max standing by his side Jonathan scanned the crowds of people in the airport. He found himself looking upon of sea of mostly blonds and brunettes. While Max was helping Mr. H. look around he would occasionally let his eyes peer down to the floor in search of Freeway. The pup managed to get away from them when they entered this place. While he did help find Mr. H Max came to the conclusion that he was out there looking for Mrs. H as well.

Jonathan wanted to say something but before he could utter one word he ruptured into a coughing fit. While he did have dry clothes on and the heater in the car warmed him up he still felt horrible. After a few deep breaths he cleared his throat before looking up at Max. His friend looked right back at him and shook his head; it's been over an hour since they got here and there still no sign of her. Could all of this have been for nothing perhaps she was still in London yet he had a strong feeling that she was here.

Max continued to scan over the crowd looking from left to right until a familiar scent of lavender crossed his nose. He looked down to Mr. H who felt the tickle from the aroma as well. When Max looked back up he found himself staring into a pair of familiar jasmine green eyes. He glanced down to see Freeway by her side; max smiled the pup had done it again.

Max moved aside as Jonathan laid eyes upon his wife, he looked into those lovely jasmine green eyes to see a mixture of joy and concern within them. With a sigh Jennifer sat down beside Jonathan neither one of them losing eye contact. She tilted her head to the side as Jonathan reached out and caressed her cheek. She raised her hand and placed it over his.

"Jennifer…." Jonathan whispered.

"Hello my silly husband." Jennifer replied.

The two of them were in there own world, the noise of the crowds faded into the background as they kissed. Max nodded as he picked Freeway up into his arms, he gave the pup a big hug before looking back at the happy couple. Jonathan was on his back with his head on his wife's lap. Max sat down on the other side of Mrs. H. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't fight the stiff yawn that escaped his lips. He then found himself leaning his head against her shoulder with his eyes struggling to stay open.

Jennifer could only smile as she laid her hand on Max's cheek. Surrounded by her family through all that Mother Nature had put them through was the best Christmas gift she could ever want. This would surely be a day neither one of them would ever forget.

 _Merry Christmas_


End file.
